Nightmares On Fridays Revised and Betterish
by deepcutfighter
Summary: What happens when Edward and the girls go out hunting, the boys stay, Bella gets invited out for the day with a few girls, what trouble will find her? Will Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle save her? This is my 1st fanfic revised, and edited.


Okay hey guys, I was looking over all my storied and saw my first every fanfic, "Nightmares on Fridays" and realized how utterly bad it was, so here it is, revised in a way. Better spelling, and makes as much sense as it can. Since I wrote this and its so unorganized, rushed and POV changed _SOOOOO _many freaking times. But I didn't changed it completely because I still want there to be some of my first fic in it. This is important to me, its what started my fanfic days and is what helped me want to created Not So Innocent (my most liked story) since it is what showed me how much I love to write.

So here it is revised, its still a meh story but better than the raw orginal, I would like you to check that one out though and compare like I did, I want you to see what it was like before I explored writing styles and found my style.

Anyways hope you like it, at the time I was having fun writing my first ever non-school story :P Im a dork!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I own the OC characters, some of which I wish I didn't own.

**Nightmares on Fridays**

**BPOV**

It was friday and I was at the Cullen's house waiting for Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle (who had a day off). You see Alice, Rosalie and Edward had decided to go hunting this weekend but the rest of the boys didn't, seeing as how they had went on Wednesday. So as a result of that I was left with the boys. Well, when Angela found out I had nothing to do with Edward this weekend she invited me to go to Port Angels with her, Jessica and Lauren. although I don't think Lauren wanted me there, and I don't think Jess wanted me there so much either. I was _going _to decline but then I thought 'Why not? I have nothing better to do.' Also I knew that if I stayed here then I'd risk being victim playing _Bella-ball _with Emmett and Jasper. So I graciously accepted the offer. When I told the boys they were weary to let me go alone so I made a deal with them:

"We don't want you going without one of us as your bodyguards Bella." Jasper said, I have become closer to _all _the Cullens. Now I have two older brothers, a 'mom' and 'dad', two sisters who also doubled as my best friends, and lastly, the love of my life.

"But!-" I protested, but was cut off by Emmet

"_No_. Thats final." He had crossed his arms, and in a way stopmed his foot.

"Carlisle, _please _be reasonable here! It's unnessary to have you following me around _all day_, and it _is _a _girls _day! I don't want you guys around while I'm buying bras! Also think, the girls will think something is up if I have a bo-bodyguards!" I spat the last word out with distaste, did they really think I was that much of a "Danger magnet"? That I couldn't even go out with some girlfriends for a few hours?!

Carlisle sighed. "I agree with you Bella-" "Thank you!" I cut him off. "_But_, I _do _agree with the boys also, I don't want you out there all alone Bella. You're my daughter," We both knew he meant in a surrogate way, if not, he loved me more, at least that's what he says. "and if something ever happened to you I don't know what I would do" Carlisle said.

I was touched by his words, then I understood that no matter how ridiculous a bodyguard sounded, they cared for me a great deal. Plus being me, a sucker for a Cullen, softened, _but _only by a little... I swear. "Ok...how about _this_, you can drive me to Port Angles and you can stay in the area so if anything happens you'll know... _Please_?"

"Okay, I think we can handle that. But no aruging anout bringing a cell phone, we'll give you one and you call us if anything, and I mean _anything_,happens. Got it?" Jasper turned to look at the boys. "Is everyone else good with that idea?" They both nodded, and their "Okay's" followed, letting me know it was indeed okay.

So now here I was in the back seat of Carlisle's mercedes (all of them had deciced to go) beside Emmett who was now trying to lick his nose... Sometimes he's so mature and serious... Then two minutes later he was like a five year old, not the 100 year old man he really was. (A/N: I cant remember Emmett's real age so just go with me hear).

We arrived in Port Angles around 1:00 pm, Angela had told me to meet them at some parking lot, so we could leave the cars there while we shoped (Angela didnt know that I had three _bodyguards_). We would probably be shopping for at least five hours, knowing Lauren and Jessica... Oh God, _what _did I get myself into?!?

When we arrived Carlisle parked beside Lauren's car, when we stepped out I recived one confused look, from Angela, who I called Ange, and two shocked, confused, and jealous looks from Jessica and Lauren. Ange walked over to me and asked in a whisper, not knowing that the boys would hear because of ther super vampire hearing, "Bella not that it's a problem or a bother but I was just wondering why Dr. Cullen and Emmett and Jasper are here?".

"Oh, it's because Edward took the girls, including Esme, camping and these guys didn't want to go. So when I told them that I was hanging out with you guys today they told me that they would drive me because they wanted to come to Port Angles too." I answered

"_Ohhhh_, that was nice of them, so are they hanging out with us?" Angela asked with a bit of embarrassment and hesitation in her voice, probably at the thought of having to spend a day with three inhumanly gorgeous Cullen boys.

"No, they aren't. They told me that they're going to go look around at some _'Guy stuff' _and for me to have some girl time... Seeing as how when Alice and Rose _force _me to go shopping it's not at all relaxing... Actually it's quite scary, but don't tell them I said so." I winked and she giggled.

"Okay, your secret is safe with me Bella." She replied with relief and amusement coating her voice.

When we turned around to head back to the boys, Laure. and Jessia all I saw was Carlisle on the phone talking to a new doctor at the hospital about some procedure the doctor was to do tonight, Emmett and Jasper were ingauged in some conversation, most likely about cars or whatever boys talk about, and Lauren and Jessica were staring at them. No, wait they weren't staring, they were gawking at Carlisle, Jasper and Emmett (They probably just tuned out our conversation, due to privacy issues) with so much lust and longing that it was making me sick. Angela was creeped out too, the boys however didn't smeen to notice., or they did but ignored it. When they got that we had come back they all immedently turned to us.

"Um... well we're ready to go, are you guys?" I asked.

"Uhhh... Umm wh-what? Oh, oh! Y-yeah we are..." Jess answered for her and Lauren.

"Yes we are, here Bella. It's the cell you _promised _to take with you, now you remeber what the deal was right?" Emmett stressed the "cell phone" part of the deal.

"Yes Emmett," I sighed. "I remember the deal... But that doesn't mean I'll turn it on..." I mumbled that last part although I knew they heard.

"Ohhhhh, no missy," Jasper started to shake his head. "you _are _keeping that phone _on _at _all _times. I you don't pick up when we call then we are comming to find you and when we do-" "You will be punished, is that understood Bella?" Carlisle cut off Jasper mid rant with a _very s_tern voice. I know I couldn't argue because no matter what I know they would win, I was no match for them so I just caved and agreed.

"Okay... _Dad_" I said, Carlisle insisted I call him dad if I want. Normally I used his name just because I'm used to, but I'm starting to get more and more used to using _'Dad'_.

When I said that Carlisle, and the boys beamed, while the girls just stared at me with faces of utter shock and questiong. Knowing as soon as we split I was going to be questioned I just sighed.

So as I said, we parted ways about two minutes later, since I had to give Jasper and Emmett hugs and a kiss on he check and give Carliale a hug and ended up reciving a kisses on the forehead. During this time I recived a couple jealous glares from Jessica and Lauren and one warm smile from Angela. As soon as the girls and I started towards the first store I was bombared with questions.

"What deal was Emmett talking about?" Lauren sneered the word 'deal' and said Emmett's name with awe.

"Yeah, and why did you call Dr. Cullen _'Dad'_? He's _not _your dad." Jessica crossed her arms and look very unpleased, Angela just rolled her eyes at the two.

"To answer your questions," I knew they wouldn't leave me until I did. "_one: _Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle _made _me carry a cell phone for emergencies. As for why I called Carlisle _'Dad' _was because he asked me to, but I'm just so used to calling him Carlisle, that it's taking time to get used to it." I answer casually.

"So does that also mean Esme asked you to call her _'Mom' _" Lauren spat.

"Yes." I replied curtly, and before anyone could further question on this topic Angela interrupted.

"That's sweet, they do seem like amazing parents." I smiled brightly at her.

"Yes. Yes, they are, I love them dearly." I had stopped walking for a second when I said this.

By the time this Q&A session was over we were the first shop we were going to hit, it was some fancy boutique I would never shop at and by the look on poor Angie's face neither would she. At about 3:45 pm we were in a little Italian cafe, it was pretty full, there were no tables for four left so we had to sit at a table for six and luckly, we were there for about ten minutes before we saw two girls, around our age, looking for a table to sit at. I felt bad so I got up and walked over to them and ofter them to sit with us in which the graciously agreed.

"Thank you _so _much, there was no where to sit we thought we were gonna have to stand...Oh! By the way my name is Carol, and this is my best friend Tracey." A shorter girl with chubby-er features and pin straight dirty blonde hair that went a bit past her shoulders said as she gestured to a taller lanky-er girl with wavy red hair that went to about her elbows, she also had freckles covering her nose and checks who after she introduced herself and her friend I assumed to be Tracey smiled and said hello.

"Oh sorry how rude of me, my name is Isabella but please I prefer Bella, this is Angela." I gestured to Angela who shook hands and greeted them with a hello. "Jessica." As soon as I said her name she repiled back with a very preppy 'Heya'. "And Lauren" I said pointing to Lauren, she said a hello and fliped her hair.

"Where do you girls go to school? Because I've never seen you at Forks High." Jessica asked conversationaly.

"Oh we go to Port Angels Sun High (A/N: I know this school never existed but go with me here.)." Carol answered politely.

"Oh is it nice ther-" "I think the real question is: Are there any hott guys there?" Lauren cut Angela off mid sentence.

"Yes. It is very nice there to answer your question Angela," I think Tracey got that LAuren could be... Diffcult. "and I would say a couple, do you agree Car?" Tracey answered both questions, Angie smiled and thanked Tracey for not ignoring her question while Lauren was off in la la land probably thinking of how she would 'seduce' them.

"Yeah there sre some hott guys but the real hotties would be the famous Cullen boys we heard of, they go to your school right?" Jessica nodded, while I just stood shocked, they were famous?? "Well, what I wouldn't give to kiss one of them, don't you wish you could? Last we heard of them the older ones were taken and the youngest one didn't date right?" Tracey said, I inwardly smiled at her, while the other girls had smiles or in Jessica and Lauren's case jealous smirks: jealous because they don't have a "famous Cullen boy" and smirks because they know who does and that there not alone.

"Actually our little Bells here managed to snag Edward Cullen; the youngest one." Jess seered my name and spoke with envy.

"Really?! Wow! that amazing so whats he like how's his family? Is he a good kisser? Where does he live? Is he romantic?..." Carol asked at lighting speed, I proceded to answer most of her questions and many more, we sat at the cafe for another 35 minutes before we decided to leave.

We asked if Tracey and Carol wanted to join us which they agreed to. So we hit the shops and talked about anything and everything . Around 6:30 pm we all went into an electronic device store beacuse Carol wanted to but a new cell phone case, there was _no _one in there. About 15 minutes into looking at stuff the male owner and a few employees started flirting with me, I was getting creeped out.

All of a sudden three more guys came out and before I could do anything each one grabed one of the girls and one grabed me from behind and disabled our movements so I couldn't get to my phone then the one male that was the owner the started to take all our bags money and phones.

"Please let us go, you can have everything, seriously keep it! w\We wont tell anyone anything please let us go!" Lauren begged

"Oh we dont want your money." One the owner replide calmly.

"Oh God, please don't do this to us please!" Angela cried, realizing what the wanted. Along with me, one by one the others realized too, and we were all terrifed.

"Oh don't worry we don't want you..." The one holding Tracey stated.

The the owner walked over to me "We only want..._ You_, sweetie." He breathed right in my face it was warm and smelt of stale beer, it was horrible. I was surprised that Lauren didn't make a comment about her being better that me, but then again I wouldn't want to be ra-raped either.

"Please don't touch her! What she ever done to deserve this?!? Oh please, please, please, don't do this!... Please!" Carol was kicking her legs rapidly hoping to free herself, but the man holding Lauren smacked her face, hard.

I was too scared, my mouth betryed me, I couldn't speak or even plead to let me go. They then started to drag us to the basement through two diffent rooms (of the basement) of the store, closing the door, with us kicking and screaming, once down there they put the girls in this cage contraption thing in the corner. After they all stared to circle me, all the while I was still being held captive by one of these disgusting men. Finally I regained my voice and started to whimper, then as soon as I knew my voice wouldn't betray me and crack, I spoke.

"Please do-don't do th-this... P-Please, _please_..." I pleaded but it seemed to have no effect on them, so I tried again. "P-please let me g-go or I'll... I'll scream!" I said, a little louder than last time.

"Oh please _do _scream honey, it makes it all the more fun for us. This room allows you to hear everything that goes on _upstairs _but you can scream your little heart out all you want and no human ear can _hear you_." One with a black buzz cut mohawk said then they all started laughing.

All the while the girls were begging them to stop from the corner. Once again our begging and pleading seemed to have no effect on them, then one of the men came face to face with me and started to touch my breast making be scream at him to stop, when I did another one of them slaped me, _hard_. This caused me to stumble in my captive's arms, the man touching my breast then started to remove my blouse.

Then the cut my bra off leaving me exposed to them, I wanted to scream and cry but my body forced me to stay strong and wouldn't let me.

Then a diferent man started to touch me, squeezing my breast painfully until I had big purple bruises on my chest to match the red hand print on my face.

He took a knife and started to draw patterns on my skin with the tip of the sliver blade, my breath hitched in fear, he smiled and enjoyed my fear. That's when he then cut a clean cut along my right breast while I screamed bloody murder, he continue to do at thirty more painful cuts along my torso and arms.

After that a new man came up to me and starting touching my private area, he then ripped my pants off, and my underwear were about to fall off as well. Again I scream to for them to stop, once again this earned another slap across my face, My face was stinging so bad it was going numb, but that's when I felt it. A cool liquid falling from my cheek, I didn't need to look, but I did and I saw the red mixing with my tears as it fell off my chin onto my exposed and bloody breast.

He put his hand in my pants and stuck a finger in side me, it hurt so bad I thought I was about to be slpit in half then he stuck another and another in me. It was horrible, I was in excruciating pain. I was embarrassed beyond belife, though at the time, I was more in pain and scared to really care that they saw my boobs.

Oh God, I felt like scum, I felt filthy, I was damaged, used and abused now, I just wanted to die.

But then just then we all heard three voices upstairs in the store the all immediatly ceased actions and four of the six men went upsairs the other two just held me in place, I immediately recognized the voices of Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett. No voice could be so beautiful or ever make me so happy in my life. But I was too tired to scream and my voice was nearly out, then one of them spoke in the softest whisper. Not to be kind, no its was a raspy and evil, psychotic whisper.

"You can try screaming again honey, but they _won't _hear you." He said

I almost belived him, that I was going to be raped and killed, die here. But then I realized, that the owner had said no _human ear _could hear would be able to hear us, but then I remembered their _not human _they're _vampires. _They have advanced hearing, beyond compare, so I tried.

With the last bit of hope I had left. "Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle! Help us please," My voice broke as I screamed as loud as I could, being overcome with sobs. "please..." I could do not more than whisper now.

"_Oh _so you _did _try, but I assure you that it wont help-" He was interupted as the door was smashed open and there stood my saviors... Jasper, Carlisle and Emmett.

**

* * *

****JPOV**

We haven't heard from Bella since we parted ways and I was worried, Emmett and Carlisle were but tried to act less concerned, but their emotiones said otherwise.

"We should call her." I stopped and looked at the two dead in the eyes.

"I'm worried too but let Bella have her girl time, she would have called if anything happened... She promised." The worry he felt was almost as much as mine, his statment wasn't even for us so much as he was trying to convince himself.

"Why don't we go to that electronic store we passed by a few hours ago?" Emmett suggested. "It was 'Electro City' right?" Anything to distract us at the moment was good.

I now understood why Edward got the way he did with Bella. Now I love my wife and my sister, but they could handle themselves against anyone, but it was different with Bella. She was so small and breakable, she couldn't even stand up to stairs without being hurt, the world was not safe for our Bella.

I know that's being shelterd but Bella is the first and only human we'll ever love, she was able to break our barriers and show us the world thorugh the yees we never though we would see again, human eyes. Bella single-handedly turned our family, into an actual family. She is the only human to ever get close and personal with us, especially Rose and I.

"Good thinking Emmett, lets get out mind off of Bella she is safe...I'm sure" We continued to walk to that little store, all the while our minds set on Bella and her saftey.

**

* * *

****EMPOV**

Bella is the only little sister I have, yes I do have Alice but she is technically an adult, Bella is still like a baby, if your compare our ages. I have always bugged Edward about being overprotective with Bella, I always said the girl needed to live and be free. But as I watch the world work, the horrors and danger I realize, this is no place I want my little sister. My wife, Rosalie, means more tha you can imagine to me, she is the major reason why I continue to go on with his exsistance, but Bella is another part.

I love Bella, she is my little sister, she is someone what I can always think of to make me smile when my Rose isn't with me. Her smile always lights a room, getting to know Bella was the greatest thing that God could have ever given us. Before we met her our lives, our exsiatnce didn't matter, yes we had our mates, save Edward, but there was no spark to hold us together.

Looking at the world, humans were only a pain, not a joy, they didn't even register to us, they had no purpose, they could not help us. There was nothing one of them could do to even gravce our minds. The shows about humans going above and beyond held no amazement, we could do anything they could do better, so looking at it, they were just watsed oxygen.

But then Edward met Bella. She opened our eyes and painted this greay world in rainbows, she made everything seem worth something. What we ignored before she showed us that everything could be amazing. She made humans respectable in our lives, they strived everyday, they had the fear of death, being non-exsiance.

They feared, when everyone they knew left along with them, there would be nothing left of them. They would be forgotten, lost in the world, and no one would care. We had our flaws, bloodlust, but other than that we had it made. We would always just watch life go by in the same way, never to fear anything. While humans would cry as they aged and the day they lay on their death bed sorrow fill them with peac as well. So complex they were, Jasper used to think they were just anooying with their emotions but they way they can have so many and be so expressive is a gift.

Edward always called us damned, he always calls Bella and angel, so in the end the prophecies had been correct, maybe just not the way all humans could see. But and angel ended up saving the damned just like they said one would. Bella saved us, and she made her way into our hearts, and I'll be damned if something ever happened to her.

"Why don't we go to that electronic store we passed by a few hours ago?" It was the only thing I could come up with to distract us. "It was 'Electro City' right?" They seemed okay with the idea.

We started to walk to the store, my mind plauged in all the thoughs of how closed minded I had been before Bella was with us.

* * *

**CPOV**

Worried? Yes.

I know we told Bella to only call if something happend but it had been hours, none of us had been used to not knowing what she was up to for more than a few minutes. WIth making sure she was always with us, to Edward watching to Alice's visions, watching Bella had never been a problem. But now Edward and Alice weren't here and Bella was not uder our watch, the world is an ugly place, not anywhere a beautiful girl whould be.

"Why don't we go to that electronic store we passed by a few hours ago? It was 'Electro City' right?" Emmet said but he too was worried, we all were.

In a moment of though I could have laughed, if I had not been worried sick, he grown male vampries, nearly indestructible, were worried to the point of panic and stress. All over a human, but Bella was not simply a human, she was a gift from heave, sen to save us from the despear we had fallen into.

"Good thinking Emmett, lets get out mind off of Bella she safe...i'm sure" I said but mumbled the last bit to myself, although I know the heard it.

**

* * *

****JPOV**

So when we finaly got to the electronic store, it was open but no one was upstairs, they must be in the store basement because we heard faint voices. They must have a sound proof room for testing equipment because if it wasn't there their voice would be clearer. Emmett turned to me and said,

"They're pretty dumb to leave the store open with no one watching, people could steal stuff." I nodded and raised a brow in question as to why they would have done this.

"I agree, this is strange" Carlisle looked around the store, searching for cameras.

"I know." I replied

We called out to see if someone was here, we needed a new stereo for Emmett's truck anyways.

When we called, four men came up, their emotions were strange. Paincked and stressed, but a sick happiness too. Though I ignored it, humans were still fickle creatures.

I listened to Emmett ask about stereos, while me and Carlisle just stood behind him and looked at the other stuff in the store. We listened for a few minutes before we heard a scream no human would have heard come from the basement.

But that wasn't the worst part, the worst part was that the scream was for us... From Bella. She was hurt. As soon as we heard it we looked at each other and headed for the beasement furiously, the four men got in our way and said

"Sir's I'm afraid you can't go down there it's off limits, if you try we will have to remove you from the premisis..." He held his arms out, I wanted to just snap it.

We didnt listen we just threw them into a wall, with slighty stronger than normal human strength, where they were knocked out.

We opened one door and smashed another door open, I wanted to kill these men.

My rage amplified by the others, let me tell you, I have never been so enraged neither has Emmett and we had never even seen Carlisle mad before, but now he was beyond mad he was engulfed by rage like me.

There before us was our poor little Bella. Her shirt on the ground next to her ripped bra, her pants gone, she was exposed to everyone. Brusies married her whole body, her legs, torso, face, they seemed to never end.

On top of that she was currently being held captive by two soon-to-be dead men. I was ready to kill, the other girls were unharmed, so in a way, safe, in a cage. But to be honest I didn't care about them neither did my brother or father, we olny cared about our Bella. I know that is cruel, but they were not our responsibilty, nor did we love them, plus they were unharmed.

**

* * *

****EMPOV**

Those bastards are dead, there is no way anyone of them will live, I swear. They will be _lucky _if their deaths aren't agonizingly slow. My poor baby sister, don't worry you're safe now, were here.

**

* * *

****CPOV**

I have never been mad before but now I was seeing red, I was so angry no, I was infuriated!

I was going to kill these men for ever touching my daughter! They're going to die, and as sick as this though was: hopefully at my hands. I would show _no _mercy, the same way they did not show any to Bella.

They were going to suffer painfully and horendously, I promised myself that. But first I have to make sure Bella alright she's bleeding...Wait bleeding, how did we not notice her blood? My guess was that, we were to angry and we could never think of hurting Bella, at all.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? She's our toy, go find your own." That slime of a man said, as soon as he called Bella a toy we sprung inhumaly at him.

But then I remembered that there were human girls that didn't know our secret, and I also though of the police, so I had to remind Emmett and Jasper, in a voice no one could hear, thatthey couldn't kill them. But they could'rough them up' but to do it outside, away from human eyes.

They both complied and they stared to take the men outside so they could mercisly beat them.

I rushed to Bella as she collasped in my arms, I checked her to make sure she wasn't in danger.

She was hurt pretty bad, but thankfully the didn't get the chace to actually rape her, but the did toy with her which I would make them regret.

I know that the rest of the family will be furious, espically Edward, but we'll deal with that later.

I put her gently on the ground, after I covered her in my jacket, I ran over to the other girls and opened the cage door, I acted as if I got the key from the owner, but really I just pulled the door open with my strength.

They had no inugres and explained what happened and why those two other girls were with them, Tracey and Carol, their names were.

Though that doen't matter now, I have to get bella to a hospital pretty soon just to make sure everything is all right, once Emmett and Jasper 'disposed' of the bastards meaning that they broke almost every bone in their body before calling the police.

When they arrived, I told them who and what I was (meaning that i'm a doctor) they came back to where we were in the basement while the girls filled the police in on what happend meaning Bella didn't have to right now. While Emmett, Jasper and I were taking care of Bella, I asked them to watch her while I had to call Esme and the family to let them know what happen.

**

* * *

****EMPOV**

Jasper and I had just finished breaking all the bones in the men's bodies, they were all suffering now, but for me that wasn't enough.

I wanted to kill them, but I couldn't because there were the girls they ha seen everything, so we can't just have six men _'disappear' _now.

They were begging and pleadeing some even dared to ask question but I just ignored them, blocking out their voices to nothing but meaniningless hums, like they did Bella. I blocked out the world around my as I continued my job, to avenge Bella.

**

* * *

****JPOV**

Emmett and I were being ruthless with these... These _things, _that call themselves men.

Pathetic creatures if you ask me, they aren't men, there vile slimy creatures that don't desever to live.

But we can't kill them becuase of wittnesses, as we were doing this job (which I can say I enjoyed) they were groveling like it was going to do them any good.

But what amazed me was one on them had the ordasity to ask us a question! Emmett just ignored it but I decided to answer with as much hate, venom, and disgust I could magage in my voice.

He asked,

"Why? Why are you doing this to us for some little whore who's not even worth saving! I'm telling you if you want in on some action with her just give us $250 and she's your for four hours. She's nothing special, why do this to us for her? What is she to you guys?" If I was human I would be red with the anger that was inside of me.

That question sent me over the edge, the way he spoke about her was unbeliveable.

I was ten times more angry than I was a minute ago, if that's even possible, but I still answered "_Why_? Why are we doing this? I'll tell you why, you pathetic vile creature, beacuse she's our little sister and the other man's daughter!" His eyes widend and he gaspedm he breathing laboured. "That's why! And, yes. Yes, she is _worth _saving. If you ever call her a name or tell me I can 'use' her if I pay you and your friends _won't _live. I _promise _you that." I broke his arm, I knew they wouldn't say anything, they were to frightened.

Emmett and I continue this until all of them were broken, then we left and went back to Carlisle, he had Bella in his arms. She was broken, bruised, battered, hurt, and bleeding. He had put her in his jacket so he was in just his noe red stained white dress shirt, considering her clothes were nothing but shreds now. I couldn't stand it, neither could Emmett, Carlisle asked us to watch her and hold her because he had to make a phone call, it was to the family.

I wonder how they will take it, _hard, _but we had to _see _it, they didn't... Well Edward will see it beacuse he could see it in our minds. Emmett took Bella in his giant arms as I moved her hair back to stroke her face, maybe my cold body will help.

She flinched and whimperd to us to stay with with her, of course we were, I continued to try and calm her as we talked to her and tried to sooth her. We were the only ones left, some of the police had taken the men away and some had escorted the girls back home or to their cars.

Emmett and I continue to comfort our little sister as we waited for Carlisle to finish on the phone.

**

* * *

****CPOV**

Once I got out of the store I grabed my cell phone out of my pocket and dialed my dearest Esme's phone, she picked up on the fourth ring.

"Hello Esme Cullen speaking." Her voice always calmed and assured me.

"Hello dear, where are you? This is utterly urgent." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Why hello dear I'm in the kitchen of the house we have in Oregan, thats where we went hunting. We decided to check on the house, what's the matter honey?" She sounded so happy and relaxed, I cursed myself for having to ruin it for her.

"Something horrible has happened, I need you to get the entire family together and please stay calm, it might actually _be best _if you sat down."I was leaning against the stine building, the men's scents still lingered, the most foul smell.

"Honey whats wrong?!." She was worried, I heard tell the children to come down.

They all moved down to Esme "Okay Carlisle, were all here and the phone is on speaker."

"Thank you," I sighed, dreading this. "now everyone, I have some terrible news. Please, when I tell you, _try _to stay calm. Do _not _do anything rash it's already being taken care of." I had slid down the side of the building, I knew the people walking by were giving me stares.

"What happened Carlisle?" Alice couldn't disguise the panic in her high voice.

"Today Bella went out with Angela, Lauren, and Jessica went out to Port Angels. We had driven her and stayed in the area but that didn't seem to help..." I continue to explain everything that happened up untill now "So now Emmett and Jasper are with her, trying to sooth her. She's exauhsted, disoriented, and hurt, the boys are helping though, she is more calm now.

It was just as horrible for me to relive the whole ordeal through words and memories of her body being held captive. I could hear their cries while I explained, I tried to use as little detail but be able to accuratly tell them, it was not easy. As I finished it broke my heart further to hear my dear Esme and Alice's heart wrenching cries, Edward and Rosalie were eerily quite until twin roars escaped my phone. I saw people watching me, some people sent me looks of question, at this point nothing mattered but Bella and my family, and how they were.

"Oh my Dod, why did this have to happen?!?" My wife's words were almost unrecognizable thorugh her sobs.

"_Why_? Why didn't I see this happening?!? God, I'm useless! She's going to _hate _me for not seeing it, _why_?! She didn't deserve any of this!" Alice was hystercial, barely able to contain herself, I wish Jasper could help them.

"Alice," It was taking all my will power to not just through the phone and cry myself. For the first time in over 300 years, I actually wanted to just give up and cry. In a way it marveled me how a human could do this to me, before humans weren't of much concern to me. "it's okay now, _calm down._" I needed to calm myself as well. "Bella will not, and does not, _hate _you. The reason you didn't see it was because they weren't looking for _Bella_, it was _any _human, and Alice you were hunting, you know your powers don't work as well when your busy with that." I was trying to sooth her as best as I could, I know how bad Alice must feel, I was a doctor but I was useless at this moment

"I will find them, wherever they are, in prision even, and _kill _them. Who could do this to sweet and innocent_ human Bella_?!? I _will _kill them, no rapists should live to see another day." I know that it was especially hard for Rose, the whole reason I changed her was because I found her dying on the road after her fiance and his friends brutally rapped her, and left her for dead. She was emotionally damaged for so long, Emmett was the one that was able to save her from herself.

"_I will kill them_. There is nothing that will stop me, my angel. My Bella, was hurt, I wasn't there, it is my fault, I will try to be forgiven, they don't deserve to live, Rose had the right idea." Edward's voice was nothing ut a raspy broken whisper, I know what was wrong. The emotions that must be over flowing in him, the only thing he could manage was a death threat, he wasn't in control of him self.

"I don't know how or why anyone could have done this." I couldn't even discribe it. "You must come home now, though I am sure you already knew that. I will take her to the hospital, call me when you reach Forks, and I will update you." Esme was the only left on the line, the others had gone to get ready to leave. We said our goodbyes and our "I love you"'s.

As soon as I hung up I went back to where Emmett, Jasper and Bella were.

I told them to come with me to get Bella to a hospital, they followed orders and soon enough we were at Forks Hospital, I called Charlie and told him what happened he came by for an hour and then left, he wanted to punish those men himself, which I understand.

I checked over Bella as I checked over her I discoveed she had a broken rib, major brusing all over her torso and face, some cuts that needed stiches and she had pretty bad vaginal tearing, and a chiped tooth.

I fixed everything as best as I and the other doctors could, all I could to do now was let Bella sleep and recover.

Two and a half hours later the rest of the family had shown up, Emmett and Jasper had been in the waiting room the entire time and met up with them when the first arrived. Everyone was so angry they barely had any control, Jasper sent out so much calm and it hardly helped.

When I told them the extent of Bella's inguries they were about ready to tear down the whole hospital, after everyone was clamed enough to see her, w all went into Bella's room and sat and waited. None of us dared to leave, we sat silently cradling our mates while Edward lied down beside Bella stroking her hair, and kissing her tenderly. It was heart breaking to see them like this.

**

* * *

****BPOV**

There they were, my three saviours, my knights in shinning armour.

I remember the one man holding me captive saying something and then they lunged, I was so tired and falling in and out of consciousness I couldn't remeber excatly what happened.

All I know is that one minuteIi was on the floor and the next I was in Carlisle's safe arms.

When I woke up again, it was to this annoying beeping sound, there were sooth musical voices in the background almost making the noise okay, almost. I also smelt sanitizers and bleach, wires were constricting me.

I became more aware of my surroundings and then I remember what happend at the electronic store, then realized I was in a hospital and the beeping was the heart moniter and the voices belong to my family. They were all in a deep convosation and did not hear me awake, I tried to talk but my voice was dry and hoarse, it hurt but I tried anyways.

"H-Hi." I croaked, it hurt.

As soon as those words left my bruised, dry, cracked, and sore lips I was surrounded by seven worried and beatuiful vampires asking me if I was alright.

"Bella! Oh dear I am so _so _sorry!" Esme sobbed, I was confused, what could they possibly be sorry for.

"Bella are you okay, does anything hurt? Do you want some water? Or morphine, for the pain?" I graciously accpeted Carlisle's offer of water but declined the morphine, everything hurt but I didn't want to sleep, I was scared they would come back for me.

"Bella! I _knew _we should have called you!" Jasper's hand fluttered over me in a failed attempt to see if I was truely okay, I had never seen the calm and mello Jasper worried.

"Bells oh I'm sorry! We should have been there sooner! I'm so so sorry" Emmett's eyes held the tears that would never fall, it was a hreat breaking sight I didn't want t see.

"Bella, I _will _kill those men. Know if you ever need to talk, I am here for you." Rosalie patted my hand, her ice cold temperature felt so good against my bruises. I rememberd her past and shuddered, I could now understand her fear and pain, I was just lucky they didnt get the change to actually... Put their... _Privates_, inside me.

"Bella Bella! I'm _soooooo_ sorry!! I should have seen this! I should have been watching you! I let you down, how can you even look at me?!" Alice was hystercial dry heaving and sobbing. All I could say was her name, and my words coated in sadness. She blamed herself, that killed me most.

I felt so bad, that _I_ did this to them. I had to apologize to them. "Everyone, I'm sorry." They gave me the most incredulous looks, and their mouths opened then closed, no words comming out.

"I feel so bad for making you worry about me and being so troublesome all the time, you must get annoyed." I looked down, Edward had been so quiet beside me, just looking at my face, he looked like he was being burned alive, the pain in his eyes was to much to handle. He just held my hand in his ice ones and stroked my cheek. I was scared he didn't want me anymore, I was damaged and used now.

"Oh Bella _no_, love we never get annoyed. We _love _to look after you and be with you. Bella if we didn't then we wouldn't be here. Bella I will never fogive myself for letting you get hurt, my angel I was so scared. Isabella Marie Swan, I love you." Tears poured over my eyes, I wasn't worthy of them, they treated me to well.

"Thank you," My voice was still a raspy whisper. "so much, for being here with me. It means the world to me, you couldn't imagine." I continued to talk to them and be comfoted by my family.

I asked about Charlie and Renee, they told me that they told Charlie and that he had been here and why he left. Also that he called Renee and that she would be down in two days, and that Charlie would be here again tomorrow.

I had to stay in the hospital for five more days just to make sure I was alright, I goraned, I hated the hospital. Those five days were filled of breakdowns, police questions, sleeping, visits from my real parents Angela, Lauren, Jessica, and even Carol and Tracey. I had never been so stressed, scared and tired, but of course the Cullens never left, but that wasn't a bad thing, I needed them so much.

I don't know if I'll ever be able to get over what happened completly or forget it, but I will try, just like Rose did. They _all_, the Cullens, snuck into the prison the men were placed in and killed them, I was so mad at them. Even though what those men did was unforgiveable I didn't want them to be brutally killed. No one deserved death.

It was in the newspaper the next day, _"Mysterious deaths at prison"_. All I can do now is move on with my life, and my amazing vampire filled family, who now _never _lets me out of there sight. I can no longer go shopping with friends without one of them being there, which isn't totally bad at all, but sometimes they get a little overboard.

I want to put that horrible day behind me and live on and I am. I am going to be married in eight months. It's taken me a long time to be okay again, even now I still have breakdowns and I get scared but Edward is always there with my family to help me, and i see, slowly I am healing.

Edward propsed after I got home, he said he never wanted to be apart from me ever again. I was going to be changed too, all of my fears will be gone, I will be strong. This is scary but what part of life _isn't_? I'm just lucky to be able to go through it with _vampires _that love me.

* * *

OKAY so there it was, my first ever story revised, my raw one is still up, so please check it out, im not forcing you to read it, trust me its scary (all the mistakes and whatnot) but just see how bad I was at first, sadl im proud of that :P Anyways please review anyways, means a lot if you so. AND YES people I AM working on my other stories but life kind of gets in the way.

In the raw version it explains why there is no Edward POV and a lot of time spent on their fluff, its because I wanted to show you the family love side of Bella and the boys since we dont see much of Bella and Carlisle bonding or Jasper or Emmett. But we always see Alice and the girls bond. So yeah look at the end note on that one for more info... If I have any there :P

Also I'm addicted to x-over (twilight) so if you had written one or if you kwno any can you let me know, I'm having issues finding them and I need my x-over fix. Yeah I'm going through a weird x-over pahze but I can feel it dying soon (like reverting back to orignal random plots for twilight. But i want to finish the x-overs I have first. If you want anymore detail on them or whatever jus PM or review me and let me know.

Anyways yeah, review and I hope you enjoyed!

~DCF~


End file.
